


Тьма

by TlokeNauake



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [15]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake
Summary: Так часто бывает: идеальный план срывается из-за мелочей, самоуверенность играет на руку врагу, а плёвое задание оборачивается катастрофой.
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609771
Kudos: 2
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Тьма

**Author's Note:**

> Фик является частью серии "Дороги, которые нас выбирают" (по мотивам челленджа "goretober-2019", тема "Истечение кровью")

Так часто бывает: идеальный план срывается из-за мелочей, самоуверенность играет на руку врагу, а плёвое задание оборачивается катастрофой. 

Сквало лежит на холодной земле и смотрит вверх. Небо этого захолустья тёмное и тяжёлое, а его личное, благословенное всеми демонами ада Небо на помощь почему-то не торопится. Хотя он сам виноват: прежде, чем мчаться к чёрту на рога, нужно было предупредить своих, где в случае чего искать его труп. 

Лежать в луже собственной крови вообще-то холодно. Сквало косится на красный подтаявший снег — этой тошнотворной мешанины вокруг так много, что кажется будто из его тела вытекло всё до капли. Впрочем, противнику повезло ещё меньше — выжить без головы, говорят, вообще нереально. 

Боли почти нет — её вытеснил холод, а на смену холоду скоро придёт тьма. Сквало не верит, не хочет верить, что всё закончится вот так: на краю света, в богом забытой горной деревне, куда он прискакал в надежде на достойный поединок — и получил то, на что надеялся. Он хотел бы умереть в бою, для воина лучшего исхода не придумаешь, но... не сегодня, нет. Может, завтра? 

Торговаться он не умеет, никогда не умел. Не считал нужным, презирая всех тех, кто вымаливает, выпрашивает и изворачивается, доказывая своё. Он всегда просто брал самое лучшее, без сомнений и колебаний, искренне считая, что любая запрошенная за него цена является соразмерной. 

Можно ли подготовиться к смерти? Даже зная её дату заранее — нет. Надежда, эта продажная лживая сука, всё равно проберётся в самое нутро и прорастёт там, до последнего разъедая внутренности своим извечным «а вдруг?». 

Однажды это должно было случиться. Его уже давно никто не ранил хоть сколько-нибудь серьёзно, а смертельно — так и вовсе никогда. Похоже лимит на «никогда» у его дуры-судьбы исчерпан. 

На самой границе слуха маячат голоса. Сквало настораживается, но расслабляется почти сразу — скорее всего, бред. На фоне кровопотери и отчаянного желания жить и не такое примерещится. Бел вон тоже голоса слышит. Скольких трудов стоило убедить его, что всех этих людей не существует, что он просто сходит с ума...

Тьма всё-таки подступает. Подкрадывается почти неслышно, глушит липкий страх, цепкими ледяными пальцами сдавливает чужое — почти своё уже, не успел привыкнуть — сердце в груди, сладко нашёптывает на ухо, что теперь всё наконец-то будет хорошо. 

Сквало закрывает глаза и улыбается. 

Ему больше не холодно.


End file.
